Dreaming Ruby, Or: An Experience With RPG
by Peanutpaw
Summary: Roman gets Ruby to play a cute RPG after much pestering. Another installation in the Rosewick YouTuber au. Rating due to the sensitivity of the game mention. EDIT: slight changes in the format to help it read a bit better, and an explanation on the game at the end of the second chapter.
1. An Experience With RPG

at almost 6k words, this is the longest completed fanfic i've written in one sitting

i wasn't planning on writing another part for this au so quickly but this came out of nowhere and?

it's a lot of dialogue, just saying that now, but it was fun to write ruby in this since she's not used to playing rpg

the game she's playing is called Dreaming Mary and it's a semi-horro rpg, you can find it on youtube if you look it up (which is actually where i got my source for this since rpghub is acting funny on my computer)

EDIT::

did a few edits so it's a bit more clear dialogue wise in concern with the game text

also, check the end of the next chapter for a bit more info

* * *

"Aw, this game looks cute," Ruby cooed.

Ruby Rose, username CrescentRose, had given in to requests and was now streaming an RPG with her collaboration partner, Roman Torchwick, username MelodicCudgel. Now, Ruby didn't play RPGs very often, but Roman did. After many people had bothered her with questions on why she didn't play RPG she had finally decided to stream her playing through a game chosen by Roman, as he joined in to watch.

The game that was chosen for her to play was _Dreaming Mary_. It was extremely pink and sweet music playing in the background. When the game was loaded there was a voice-over setting up the game. Ruby leaned back, and once the speaker had finished she began to move the character on the screen.

"This doesn't exactly look like a game you'd play, Torchwick."

"Maybe that's exactly why I was drawn to it."

Ruby rolled her eyes and continued. Moving around to check every item in the room.

"So we've got a bed…"

- _There's a big, fluffy bed! So sweet!-_

"Well it is very big…" she moved to the left.

- _This is a weird painting-_

"I mean I guess, can't really tell what it is…" Ruby kept moving to the left, but switched to the right once she found there was nowhere to go.

- _There's a vase with a pretty white flower in it. Two of the petals have fallen off._ -

"So, do I pick this up or something? Does this mean anything? Oh, oh I can take the flower, well then, yes I would indeed like to take it, please." She selected the "yes" option and moved to the door.

- _The door is locked_.-

"Well then what am I supposed to do? Where's the key? All I see is some paintings, the bed, a vase, and a radio."

"You have to click around, Red," Roman threw in.

"I already did that!" Ruby retorted, rolling her eyes and moving the character back to the bed and checking again.

- _There's a chocolate on the bed.-_

"Well that wasn't there before."

- _Eat it?-_

"Uh, heck yeah! That's obviously my bed, so that makes it my chocolate!" She selected yes.

- _Ow! There's something hard inside!_ _Got the Gold Leaf Key_.-

"Who would put a key in chocolate? How would you even get a key in the chocolate in the first place?"

"Don't question it, Red."

"I'll question it all I want! Well, moving on then," the character on screen went back to the door, using the key and unlocking it. When the pixel door opened, the character exited and the screen turned black momentarily before transitioning to what looked like a hall with pastel colored doors. Soft music played in the background. Ruby moved to check the first door.

- _There's a large white door.-_

"Doesn't look white to me."

- _You can hear someone humming in the room behind it.-_

The character went in and the room changed to show an anthropomorphic rabbit sweeping around some pedestals. "Well this is a pretty room…but let's talk to this rabbit."

"You gonna do cute voices?" Roman snickered. Ruby rolled her eyes, not dignifying him with a response.

-" _Oh my! Hello there, Mary! Hmm? How do I know you? Why, that's silly! Are you saying you don't remember me?:-_

"Uh, no I do not," Ruby stated, selecting the yes option, to say that the rabbit was correct in assuming so. The rabbit's face looked sad and Ruby let out a small "oh" before reading out the dialogue again.

-" _Oh my, oh my. Well, you were very small when we first me; it's no wonder. Well, my name is_ _ **Bunnilda**_ _."-_

"Wow, that sounds like a name a little girl would give a stuffed rabbit."

"That's the point, Red."

"I know that! Jeez!"

-" _I'm the maid of your dreams! Teehee! If you don't remember me, I bet you don't remember anyone else, do you? That's all right! To get started, why don't you go visit_ _ **Penn**_ _ **Guindel**_ _in the room next door?"-_

"Uh, sure alright then rabbit who apparently knows me! Let's see what else you have to say to me…"

-" _I'm so happy to see you again, Mary!…We've got so much catching up to do! I can't wait!…You've changed so much since the last time you were here. You've grown so prettily!"-_

"Aw, well thanks!"

-" _Your mother had the same sweet eyes"-_

"…well…I think that's enough talking to you then…"

The character then left the room and moved on to the next door in the hall.

- _There's a large blue door. You can hear someone reading aloud.-_

"So it's a library then," Ruby commented, entering the room to show just that. The room had a what looked like some penguin sitting wearing a suit sitting in a chair reading a book. "Let's check out some of these books first,"

- _There is a white book with talking animals on the cover. Aesop's Fables…There is a green book with a tree and a boy on the cover. The Giving Tree by Shel Silverstein…There is a blue book with a girl and a pig on the cover. Charlotte's Web by E.B. White-_

"I'm noticing a bit of a theme, lots of animals, and they're all kinda books a kid in grade school would read…Oh, there's a book open on this desk, wonder what that is…

- _Sleeping Beauty. Page 3.-_

 _"_ Oh boy, scrolling text, do I have to read this?"

"Yes, you do, now start reading."

"Bossy much, Torchwick?" Ruby teased, but complied.

- _Finally she came to an old tower. A narrow stairway led up to it. Being curious, she climbed up until she came to a door. There was a small yellow key in the door. She turned it, and the door sprang open. She found herself in a small room where an old woman sat spinning flax.-_

"Oh is that it? I can't turn the page or anything? Then I guess I'll just see what other books are here."

"You're not gonna talk to the penguin?"

"I wanna see the books first!"

"Didn't take you as much of a reader, Red."

"Well, knowing these kinds of games, they just might come in handy!" Mary moved on screen, but the rest of the books leading to the penguin weren't readable. "Alright, guess I have to talk to the bird guy.

-" _Mary? Is that you? Why, what a surprise! It's been years, hasn't it? You've certainly grown since we last met. Would you like to read some books? Feel free to look around. This is your dream, after all."-_

"Well he seems aware of the situation."

-" _You ought to go say hello to Foxanne when you're done. She'll be ecstatic to know that you're here again. Go toddle along now."-_

"So is Foxanne, like, the best friend in this place or something? Also, who the heck says 'toddle'?"

Roman laughed and Ruby gave a slight smile. Mary kept moving to the right as she went to check the other books.

- _There is a white book with a girl in a blue dress on the cover. Alice in Wonderland by Lewis Caroll.-_

"Oh I love that book! And the animated movie is my favorite!"

"What about the live action one?"

"Eh, it wasn't bad, but my heart belongs in the original…"

- _There's a brown book with a boy playing with monsters on the cover. Where the Wild Things Are by Maurice Sendak…There's a yellow book with a stuffed rabbit on the cover. The Velveteen Rabbit by Margey Williams.-_

"That's a sad book."

"You think so?"

"Yeah, it made me cry when I was a kid."

"Aw, that's so cute!"

"Shut up!" Ruby blushed, moving Mary back to the penguin. "Let's see what else this guy has to say…"

-" _There's_ _ **someone**_ _waiting for you in the room after Foxanne's. It's best if you visit right after seeing her, before going to anyone else."-_

"Uh, is there any reason he's being so redundant?"

"He just really wants you to go to that room."

"Haha, I guess so…"

-" _When you're done talking to_ _ **Foxanne**_ _you might want to go see_ _ **Bunnilda**_ _. She's having a bit of trouble with her room arrangements. Perhaps you could help."-_

"Woah, woah, wait, what? Who am I supposed to go to? First he tells me to go see this other person after Foxanne, and not see anyone else first, and now he's telling me to see Bunnilda after Foxanne? Is he going to tell me to go back to my room this time?…"

-" _Do you like being in these dreams, Mary? The waking world must be dull in comparison. I'm sure it has its merits, though…Here's a quote by Epicurus: 'Be moderate in order to taste the joys of life in abundance'."_

"Is that supposed to mean something?

"Man, what am I supposed to do?"

"Just go to Foxanne, Red!"

"Shh, don't tell me what to do!" Ruby laughed, moving Mary out of the room. Back in the hall she went left and right, trying to decide what to do. "I could go see Bunnilda now if I wanted to…but Penn did say to see her after Foxanne…so I guess it's the fox then!" The character kept moving right and the screen followed, eventually revealing the door right after the next as a large black scribble. "Sh-should I be worried about that? Eh, whatever…

- _There's a large orange door. You can hear someone giggling behind_.-

"So let's go meet Foxanne then!" Entering the door the music changed from a soft music box to a smokey jazz, the scene showing what looked like a bar with a fox sitting on a stool. Ruby raised an eyebrow, but went up to her nonetheless.

"Well the music is kinda nice, I'll give it that…"

-" _Mary? Mary! Is that you?"-_

"Well how many other humans do you know around here?"

-" _Wow. Look at you! Growing up on me, huh, kid? Can't believe you hadn't even stopped to visit these past years."-_

"Okay, so I'm guessing the fox is the closest friend to Mary."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, I dunno, she just seems like she probably knows her the most…" Ruby mumbled, fiddling with her sleeves before going back to the game.

-" _You're not leaving again anytime soon, kiddo. Not if I can help it!"-_

 _"_ …okay, I think I take back my previous statement!" Roman laughed, probably trying to say something, but it was drowned out as he apparently knocked his microphone off.

"Oh my god, Torchwick!" Ruby cackled, falling back in her chair, holding a hand to cover her mouth. "You're such a dork!"

There was a static sound from Roman's end before his voice came back. "I am insulted that you would say such a thing, Red!" Ruby just rolled her eyes and went back to her game.

- _You should go talk to_ _ **Boaris**_ _first. Then we can play some games together, like in the old days."-_

"So there is another animal after Foxanne!"

-" _Just go down the stairs at the end of the hall. You can't miss that door; it's the_ _ **only**_ _one after mine…_ _ **Boaris**_ _is in the garden. You can get to it by heading down the stairs at the end of the hall."-_

"Wait, what about the scribbled out door?"

"Red, I think you're confused," Roman spoke smoothly, "there is no other door, there are only three." Ruby rolled her eyes again at his attempt to sound suspicious.

"Ignoring you," she started, smiling at the indignant scoff from Roman, "let's see what else Foxanne has to say…"

-" _So how're you doing, kid? Everything good? It'll only get better from here. Your dreams are great like that."-_

"I'm getting a weird feeling from this dialogue these guys have been telling…"

-" _Stay and relax. Enjoy yourself! You have all the time in the world to do what you want…Don't worry if you hear or see some weird stuff every one and then. It's all just subconscious_ _ **nonsense**_ _, dream stuff. Just keep going."-_

"Yeah I'm leaving this room now."

Mary left the room, moving past the scribbled out door, and to the end of the hall where a closed door on the edge sat.

- _There is a door.-_

"Oh, wow, I never would have guessed."

- _Open the door?-_

"Yes please!" The door opened and Mary moved through, the scene changing to show a large tree. The music had changed into one more mysterious and Ruby gave the camera a wary look. She moved Mary over to the boar that stood next to a pink door on the trunk of the tree. Before talking to the animal, she looked at the door.

- _There's a door with four holes in it.-_

"Oh, so am I going to get something from the characters so I can leave? I like that," Ruby joked before approaching the fourth animal.

-" _Oh! Mary, sweetheart, you're back. I missed you, darling. Isn't this place beautiful? And it's all for you, dear. For tonight, why don't you go play with the others? We can have out own special time later. All right, sweetie?"-_

"Uh, okay, yeah, I do _not_ like this guy already! He kinda sounds like a pedophile and that does not match up with the cute atmosphere that's been set up! I am leaving this room! Let's go see our cute little rabbit!"

Mary dashed out of the room, Ruby flinching slightly as the music crescendoed just before the screen transitioned back into the hall. She kept moving left to the end of the hall and back to the first door. Once in the room she approached the rabbit once more.

-" _Oh, Mary! Welcome back! Are you having fun in your dream? Teehee!"-_

"Uh, well aside from the creepy boar that doesn't match with your cute animal theme, yeah I guess I am."

-" _Say, if you're not busy, could you help me? I just can't figure out how to arrange these statues!"-_

"Well, since helping others is basically the plot of RPGs, I will have to say yes!"

-" _Yay! Thanks so much!"-_

 _-_ " _You see, there's actually a story behind these statues. Two goddess fell in love with the same man and they spent years fighting for him!"-_

"Petty much? It's sounds like a Greek tale," Ruby commented, a smile tugging on her lips.

-" _One of the goddess was the queen of the underworld. The other was the goddess of love."-_

So, Persephone and Aphrodite? Yo, Torchwick, what's the story she's telling?"

Roman scoffed in mock offense. "And what makes you expect that I would know?"

"Cause you're a nerd!"

"Well maybe I just won't tell you!"

"Aw, please?"

"Nope!"

"Come on!" Ruby begged, moving closer to the camera, her hands clasped in front of her face. She pulled her eyebrows together and widened her eyes, sticking out her lower lip and giving a fake puppy whine.

"Fine, fine," Roman sighed, a hint of laughter in his tone. "Well, I'd say it's the story of Aphrodite and Adonis. The story is a classic myth about lust and rejection, with details about the Goddess of Love and Lust and the beautiful mortal man Adonis!"

"Don't get all poetic on me, Torchwick, it's just a story."

"That's your opinion! Well, as I was saying, the myth is actually one of the more popular tales due to the fact that it's directly associated with love, which was something that not even the Gods could escape when it came to the powerful arrows of the God Eros, even when stuck to fall in love with a mortal, who they,"

"Oh my god, Roman!" Ruby laughed loudly, cutting him off once more. "Just tell me the story before you bore everyone to sleep!"

"I am not boring everyone to sleep! Just look at the chat!"

Ruby rolled her eyes and glanced at the box. Sure enough, some people were insisting Ruby stop interrupting Roman's retelling of the tale—though Ruby was sure most of those people just wanted to hear his talk. That man could talk about plumbing and people would still listen intently, practically wetting themselves at this voice. Ruby motioned for him to go on.

"Well, basically the story is starts with Aphrodite hiding Adonis as a newborn baby in a chest and giving it to Persephone. She did this because of the parentage, which is from the story of King Cinyrus of Cyprus and Myrrha, who Aphrodite was actually jealous of.

"But anyway, she hid the baby in a chest and gave it to Persephone. Of course Persephone opened the chest and fell in love with the beauty of the baby and refused to give him back to Aphrodite when she came to get him. The two fought and eventually Zeus came in and said that Adonis should stay with Persephone in the underworld for on half of the year, and Aphrodite for the other. The struggle between Aphrodite and Persephone reflects the struggle between love and death, which is a common theme in Greek Mythology.

"There's actually a different version of the myth in which Ares, the God of War, had heard his love, Aphrodite, had fallen in love with the young mortal Adonis and decided to take revenge. As you do when you're the God of War. Aphrodite wanted Adonis to mate with him but he just wanted to hunt, like a man, so Aphrodite begged him to give up the sport because it was dangerous and she didn't want to lose him. Adonis ignored her and went off to get himself killed by Ares, who took the form of a wild boar…

"Actually thinking of the game that's kind of funny since there is a boar…anyway! Aphrodite heard Adonis die and rushed to his side, she cursed Ares and held the dying mortal, turning his blood into windflowers in memorial of their love. Zeus heard about this and decided Adonis should only spend half of the year in the Underworld

"That version doesn't include Persephone so it's most likely not the one being referenced." Roman finished, pausing before he let out a laugh at Ruby's over-exaggerated bored face.

"Well, thanks, you dork," Ruby smiled, sitting back up and returning to her game.

"So, let's just see what statues we've got…" Ruby moved Mary to a pedestal, selecting it and opening a small menu with three options. She chose the first option to test it and a statue of a woman facing right showed up. Ruby went back to Bunnilda and had her remove the statue.

The second statue was placed and it showed a wounded man. Ruby looked pensive for a moment and decided to keep the statue where it was. To the left she placed the first statue, and on the right she placed the last statue, a woman facing to the left.

"Yeah, let's go with this! Let's tell the bunny…"

-" _Wow! This looks really good! You did a great job, Mary! You really have an eye for these things. I'll be sure to ask you if I need more help!_ "-

"Aw, well I just know the story so well, thanks to you!"

"You mean thanks to me."

"Shh, you're not a part of this game!"

"Well, I guess we'll just move on and see what the others have in store for us!" Mary left the room and went back to the middle door, going up to Penn Guindel.

-" _Welcome back, Mary. Oh? So you managed to help Bunnilda? That's very nice of you. Since you're here, would you mind lending me a hand, too?"-_

"Well of course, my good friend!"

-" _Excellent. Thank you for your assistance."-_

 _-_ " _I read a book by an author named Williams a while ago. It was about a stuffed rabbit. Unfortunately, I can't remember what it looked like. Could you find it and tell me what color it is?"-_

"Oh! Oh! Uh, shoot, I forget the color." Ruby moved around, finding the book before returning to Penn. She spelled out the color "yellow" and selected OK.

-" _Oh! You're right. Excellent work, Mary."-_

"Well, the book was literally just to your left, you could have perfectly reached over and looked for yourself. Yet you still went out of your way to make me go through the trouble of doing it for you. Whatever, silly book reading bird. I guess I'll see what the fox wants me to do." Mary left the library and went back to the bar, Ruby bobbed her head slightly as the music transitioned nicely into jazz.

-" _Hey there, kiddo. What's up? You've been hanging out with Bunnilda and Guindel? Hey, what about me, huh?"-_

"Uh, well you did kinda freak me out earlier, but I'm here now!"

-" _All right, let's play a game. You up for it?"-_

"Why not, have nothing else to do in this game anyway!"

-" _Great! We'll just play a game of Hide and Seek. I'll hide somewhere in this room and you'll have to find me. For this round you'll get 45 seconds."-_

"Aw man, I'm timed?"

-" _Just talk to me when you're ready._ "-

Ruby started the game, checking the left side of the bar. She was surprised when she had quickly found Foxanne, located behind the bar where some entire turkey sat.

-" _Hey, you found me! Nice work!"-_

The scene went back to Foxanne sitting in her seat and Mary went up to her once more

-" _Good job, kid. Let's play another round some other time."-_

"Eh, I dunno, I'm getting bored here." Ruby left the room, narrowing her eyes as she moved over the the door that lead to Boaris. Under her breath she muttered "I do not like you" several times before entering.

-" _Hello Mary, my special girl. Are you having fun in your dreams?"-_

"Yes, until I saw you again."

-" _That's great, sweetheart. I'm glad you like it so far. This world was made especially for you, after all. It wouldn't be right if you didn't like it. It's still early, so why don't you play some more with your friends?"-_

"No, I'd like to leave, I already played with them…let's see what else you have to say." Ruby talked to the boar again, this time answering "no" to his question.

-" _Aww, that's a shame, Mary. Did you want to do something more fun? I'm afraid you'll just have to wait. Just a little longer, Mary, and we can do some more_ _ **pleasurable**_ _things together."-_

"Haha, nope, nope, nope, I am out of this room, goodbye creepy boar!" Ruby quickly sped through the rest of the text and left the room. "Let's go to the rabbit again, she's cute! She's nice!

-" _Oh, Mary! You're back! I've been looking for you, teehee."-_

"Well it looks like you've just been sweeping right there where I left you so…"

-" _Do you think you could help me with the statues again?"-_

"Well I've got nothing better to do!"

-" _You see, the statues are each supposed to be holding something! One has a flower, one has red fruit, and one has a gold fruit. The thing is, I don't know which statue is supposed to hold what. Please match them for me!"-_

"Well I'm assuming Aphrodite would be holding the flower," Ruby moved Mary over to the left statue, selecting the flower. For the middle one she placed the red fruit, and on the right she placed the gold fruit. "Can't be bothered really, so let's just go with that!"

-" _Yay! I think you got it! Great work Mary!"-_

"Really? Awesome!"

"I think you're encouraging half-hearted work there, Red," Roman quipped. Ruby just raised her nose and brushed him off.

-" _I'm glad I asked you for help, teehee"-_

 _-"Hmhmhm. This place looks so pretty, Mary!"_

"Yeah, no thanks to you. You've just been sweeping in the same spot this whole time. I'm pretty sure it's clean now, you've got all the dust from that one tile, in fact you've probably just been shuffling it back and forth. Let's just go to the bird.

-" _Say, Mary, would you mind looking up some more books for me? Just two."-_

"Oh, we're getting ambitious here, Guindel."

-" _They've been bothering me for quite a while but I haven't found the time to look for them myself_."-

"Well, like I said before, you just can't be bothered to move, like, two feet to the side and look for yourself so I guess it's all on me."

-" _Wonderful. Then the first book I'd like for you to find is a white book with stories that have morals."-_

"Oh, well, that's easy, I don't even have to look for it," Ruby entered the answer and praised herself at getting the spelling correct on her first try, earning a slight laugh from Roman on his end.

-" _The other book is a green book by an author whose name began with an S. Could you remind me of title?"-_

"I don't need to look that one up either! I know these things!"

"Really? Don't even want to check?"

"Shh! You! I know these things!" Ruby laughed, fumbling her fingers slightly as she entered the book title.

-" _Why, that's right! Thank you, Mary. You can do it if you try, you see?"-_

"In your face, Roman!"

-" _I suppose that's it. I'll return to reading now. You're free to look around as much as you want, however."-_

"Naw, I think I did enough of that earlier. Let's go to Foxanne and finish this."

Ruby walked Mary out of the room and back into the bar, dancing slightly once more at the music.

"And you call me a dork."

"Shh! You are!"

"I never said I wasn't!"

The two laughed and Ruby continued to talk to the fox.

-" _Hey, kid! You ready for another round?"-_

"Bring it on!"

-" _Great! This time you'll have 25 seconds. Ready? Go!"-_

Ruby moved to the right this time, laughing as she successfully found the fox on her first try once more. "And to think I was worried about the time!

-" _You did good, kid! That's all I got for now. We can play again some other time."-_

"Oh, boy, does this mean I get to talk to Boaris again? My bestest friend in the world? Who doesn't creep me out at all? What fun!" Mary left the bar and went off the the right once more, Ruby steeling herself before talking to the boar.

-" _Welcome back, dear. Are you done playing with your friends? Oh, but it's not time to start yet. We're still missing something. If you can get three seeds from your friends, we can go deeper into the dream together, Mary. All right? Be patient for just a little longer. You're such a good girl, Mary. I'll be waiting…"-_

"Ahhh! I! Do! Not! Like! You!" Ruby screamed, pointing angrily at the screen. She could hear Roman laughing loudly, probably banging his fist on his table. She glared at the webcam. "Seriously! He's super creepy! Look at his dialogue! _Seeds_? Seriously! That's! It's! I! Do! Not! Like! Boaris! At! All!"

Ruby had to calm herself down, also waiting for Roman to compose himself, before leaving the room and making her way back to Bunnilda.

-" _Hi Mary! H-huh? You want…a seed? B-but that means you'll be leaving this dream! Aren't you_ _ **happy**_ _here, Mary? It'll all be over…We'll all be over…Aww, but if you're sure…Okay, how about this? I'll give you the seed if you can answer a question about the story I told you."-_

"Well, with my expert knowledge on the subject, I'm sure I can answer correctly!" There was a snort from Roman and she sent another glare before continuing.

-" _Okay! I'll give you the seed if you get the question right. But if you don't, you need to give me one of the flower petals!"-_

"Flower petals? Oh! Yeah! I nearly forgot I had that flower! Well, let's just get this over with!"

-" _The question is, who did Adonis love?"-_

"Uh, did we ever really know? I mean, in the story we weren't explicitly told, so…um, I guess I'll go with 'I don't know' cause I really don't…"

-" _What? You don't have an answer? Well, that's right! I never said who Adonis loved, teehee!"-_

 _"_ Oh thank god, I thought that'd be wrong somehow."

 _-"I'm sorry for tricking you, Mary! But I just don't want you to leave! Here's your seed."-_

"Aw, I almost feel bad…I got the red seed, well, time to leave."

-" _Bye bye, Mary. Don't forget about me!"-_

"Don't worry Bunnilda! I won't!"

The screen faded black quickly and Bunnilda was gone. She went to the second room.

-" _Hello again, Mary. What? The…seed?…Are you sure you want it, Mary? Couldn't you just stay here? If you truly want it, then I supposed I can't stop you…But, I will present a challenge. There is a book that I've lost. It was a brown journal written by someone named Ana. Who was it dedicated to? If you can find this book or, at least, guess the correct answer, I will give you the seed. If not, I must take one of your flower petals from you."-_

"Wait, what? I don't remember that," Ruby trailed off, moving around in search of the book. She couldn't find one and sighed. Going back up to Guindel, she guessed the name 'Mary' in hopes that would be correct.

-" _…No. That is incorrect. I'm sorry, Mary. I must take one of the petals in exchange…Then this is the end of my role…Mary…if you haven't found her…The next time you enter this dream, find the_ _ **angel**_ _."-_

And the screen faded black and Guindel was gone.

"Okay that's, uh, kinda confusing. Did he mention an angel before? Cause I don't think he did…well! I'm almost done then, so let's move on to Foxanne!" She navigated out and back into the bar, this time not dancing to the music.

-" _Hey there, kid. Wait, what? The see? No way! You're kidding, right? C'mon, don't do this. C'mon, you're kidding, right? Do you really want that old seed?"-_

"Uh, yeah, I do, so what do you want me to do? More Hide and Seek?"

-" _Ugh, you're serious? Fine. We'll play a round of Hide and Seek. If you can find me, you get the seed. If not, you have to give me one of your flower petals. You get only ten seconds this time. Now let's start!_ "

Ruby quickly checked around the bar, hoping her good luck would continue. Thankfully, it did, and she found Foxanne a little to the right of where she was sitting.

-" _You really found me? Color me impressed…You won. That's all, that's the end. Here, take your prize. Now it's time for my final disappearance. See you around, kid."-_

"Well I don't know how I feel about the way she spoke…but at least I got her seed!"

Ruby cracked her fingers and sucked in a breath, preparing herself for Boaris once more. Back in the room she steeled herself before speaking to him, for hopefully the last time.

-" _Mary, sweetheart. Are those the three seeds you have? You've gotten them already? Good girl. But you need one more…" -_

Ruby shuddered, sticking her tongue out in mock disgust.

-" _Just give me a petal from your lily, Mary. You don't need to do anything else. I know that you deserve my seed_ —"

"No! No, no, no!" Ruby exclaimed, standing up abruptly, slamming off her headphones on the desk as she turned away. "No! No! No! Nu-uh! No way! No! No! No, no, no, no, no! I am not doing this! Nooo!"

Back at the computer Roman's cackling provided a background to Ruby's rant. The girl stormed back and forth, chanting "no" loudly. She let out one last, very loud, "no" before dropping to the floor and rolling on her face. A long groan that sounded like "no" could be heard as she repeatedly hit her head on the carpet floor. She faintly heard Roman calling her back and rolled over to stand up.

She returned to her seat, placing the headphones back on, and glared at the screen. She moved to select the "no" option, punctuating her option with a hiss. The boar's eye opened, revealing a red pupil.

-" _No? What do you mean,_ _ **no?**_ _It's just a flower petal. You can give it to me, right? Come on."-_

"I hate you! I don't care if it's just a petal! You're not getting it!" She selected the same option.

-" _Don't be stubborn, Mary. I won't give you my seed if you're not a good girl._ _ **You want it, don't you?**_ _"-_

She pressed no again and the boar's mouth twisted, showing sharp teeth; this eye opened more, appearing bloodshot and angry. At this point, Ruby was physically holding herself back from screaming, Roman still laughing, and the chat blowing up. Still, Ruby went on reading the dialogue.

-" _ **…Fine. Do what you want. Not that there's anything left to do. You've already played all the games."-**_

The boar's eye settled down slightly.

- _"If you want to go deeper in your dreams, you'll give your petal to me. Otherwise, you'll just have to wake up and lose everything. Talk to me again when you've come to your senses."-_

 _"_ I am okay with that! I am totally okay with losing all this! I am never giving you the petal!"

"You're not going to progress in the game unless you give it to him, Red," Roman offered, still laughing. Ruby just let out a strained scream, slamming her fists on the table.

Eventually, Ruby let out a long, frustrated sigh, and talked to Boaris again.

-" _Did you change your mind?_ _ **Are you here to give me your petal, Mary?**_ _"-_

Ruby was still cringing, but she changed her answer, giving in so she could finish.

-" _Good girl…You have all of the seeds now, Mary. You can open the door to your dreams. I'll go first and you can meet me there when you're ready. Just open the door, Mary, and everything will be fine."-_

The screen faded black once more and Boaris was gone.

Ruby looked like she still wanted to scream, but she kept her composer—or what she had left of it—and went through the door on the trunk. The screen faded black, and the faint sound of someone whispering " _good girl, sweet girl_ " echoed from the game. The screen went back to the tree and a pair of hands reached out from the open door, followed by a whisper of " _you're mine"_ and Ruby couldn't stop herself from letting out a short scream and jumping.

The screen went black once more, and the credits began.

Ruby stared at the screen, fear and anger on her face. As the white silhouette of Mary reached the bottom of the screen, it turned black again and text appeared.

-" _Mari…This fate…are you…happy with it?"-_

"Heck no I'm not happy with it!" She selected the "no" option and the music stopped abruptly.

-" _I see…Then, Mari…I'll give you another chance."-_

"And nope, nope, nope, I am _not_ doing that again!" Ruby stated, pushing herself back. Roman's laughter was heard again as the girl dropped her head to the desk.

"So," Roman spoke through laughs, "what'd you think of the game?"

"I think…I hate you…this is why I don't play RPGs…"


	2. Extra

so i felt like making an addendum to this for some reason

*sighs* when will i escape this rosewick trash bin, it's been months now and i cannot find the light of day i once knew

seriously i have homework to do yet here i am writing more rosewick trash (like, i've already got two more of these started wth, and one of them actually starts getting into the ship)

but no someone really come stop me my hands hurt from writing so much of this fluffy filth and i can't stop

EDIT:

look at the end for a note on the game if you want some things to be cleared up!

* * *

Ruby had somehow found herself talked into getting a "better ending" in the game, sighing as she played through again, this time being guided by Roman. She returned Mary to her room and checked on some of the items. Sometimes in games like this things would change, or be unlocked.

- _There's something strange about this spot-_

"Ooh, somewhere new!" Ruby rubbed her hands together, sending a smile up to the camera.

- _You touch the painting.-_

The screen faded into white momentarily before revealing the new room.

Almost a complete opposite of the other rooms, this room was colored in shades of brown, and was void of any sound. At the top of the room there was what looked like blood dripping down. Ruby looked slightly worried as she moved around. She checked around the bed, but found nothing selectable; the book on the desk, however, had something to say.

- _The book says: You can run by holding down SHIFT. You should always run. The moment you think you're safe is the moment he will get you.-_

"Okay yeah, this game isn't so cute after all, is it?" She clicked through the text, moving on the the right. There was another door at the edge, thankfully she had scavenged up the key and was able to go through.

"Oh, fun, the music changed!" Ruby gave a fake smile and thumbs up as the scene changed. There was a mass of black scribbles on the wall, that looked old and breaking. Moving forward there was a brown couch with three stuffed animals.

- _It's a stuffed dead rabbit.-_

"Oh boy, oh boy oh boy," Ruby whispered.

- _There are book pages around it.-_

The screen faded and showed a picture of the book pages, framed by a shadow. The story was the one about Adonis.

- _There aren't any pictures, so you don't really want to read more.-_

Ruby laughed, moving on to the next animal.

- _There's a penguin doll on the couch. It's sitting on a brown journal.-_

 _-Dear Glenn, Thank you for all of your help. I couldn't have come this far without you being there with me. Love, Ana.-_

Ruby let out a hum in thought and moved on to the last animal on the couch.

- _There's a fox pelt on the sofa. The note next to it reads: The fox was hidden plain in sight. She was clearly agitated. Just a few steps to the right, and down.-_

Ruby blew a stream of air out, looking back to the camera as she moved Mary onwards. Further in the room was another object.

- _There is a stuffed boar's head staring at you.-_

 _"_ Well good, glad he got what he deserved!" Ruby joked, wondering around a bit before continuing. There was another door, but it seemed she didn't have a key.

"Guess I'm done with this creepy room!" Mary moved back out. As she passed the bed the screen darkened and Ruby could make out what seemed to be a smiling face before the colors came back. "Yeah nope I am out of this room!"

.

Eventually Ruby somehow found herself back in the creepy room. Now, the animals on the couch looked like they had been destroyed. Mary moved and checked on them.

- _The stuffed rabbit is shredded up. It looks like there's something inside. Got a rusty key.-_

"Oh, I'm guessing this is the key to that room at then end…but let's just check out the other animals…not cause I'm scared or anything…"

"Sure you're not, Red," Roman laughed, getting a glare from the girl.

- _The penguin doll is torn up. It looks like there was something inside. Got a rusty key.-_

"Another? How many keys do I need?" She moved to the fox.

- _The fox pelt is ripped up…it looks like something fell out of it. Got a rusty key.-_

"Okay, seriously, three keys?" Ruby moved on to the boar head, but nothing was changed on it. She shrugged an went to the door, but it seemed like the keys she had just found were not for it.

"Whatever," she sighed, "let's just keep moving on!"

.

In the back once more, the instant she went into the room a distressing piano sound struck out, someone whispering " _he's coming_ " frantically. When Ruby got halfway through the room it paused momentarily before showing static. She was about to say something when the static turned in to a face with a rather twisted smile, it's mouth opening as it flashed, showing sharp and pointed teeth. The screen went black and the sound of a girl singing "Mary Had a Little Lamb" was heard, sending a shiver up Ruby's spine.

The screen then faded into an end board. The colors were in faded and dark shades pinks. The text " _Sweet Dreams_ " read in the center, just above a picture of a little girl with dull eyes covering her mouth. In the background there was what seemed to be torn up stuffed animals representing the animals from the dream, all being hung on nooses.

"Oh my god, wh-what?" Ruby stuttered as the screen faded out, looking at the camera again. "Seriously, what is this game?"

.

Back in the room again, the same harrowing piano began, the frantic chanting accompanying it. Ruby immediately left the room, not wanting to get that ending again; but as she went for the exit, the screen warped. There were dark red stains on the walls spelling out the word "STAY", the painting that hung above the desk now had its eyes blacked out and its mouth seemed to be dripping red. Where Mary had walked in now stood a figure of scribbles that closely resembled a man, quickly following the girl.

"Nope!" Ruby exclaimed, slamming her fingers on her keyboard and leaving the room. "Not having any of that today, thank you sir!"

.

Warping through paintings, Ruby once again was in the back area of the dream. The walls were even darker than before and growing even more so while she continued on. She tried to run but found herself unable, Mary just walking idly on, head bobbing with a smile as if she was unaware of the horror of the game.

Leaving the room she found herself in one that looked similar to the one Boaris was found in. This room, though, had lighter colors and a blue door on the tree's trunk, three locks placed on it. Mary moved to the door and unlocked it. The screen faded white and the scene changed drastically.

Now, the character stood in another dull colored room, only she herself was dulled and in browns as well. It looked like it had been pulled out straight from a little child's drawing, down to the colored pencil styled outlines.

- _Mmm…That was a long dream…I wonder if anything has changed. Who am I kidding…-_

"Uh, what, so, we're awake again? Is this, like, the real waking world?"

"Not everyone lives their lives in happy pastels, running around with the animal folk, Red," Roman quipped.

"Hush you," Ruby rolled her eyes, moving around the check the room.

- _This is my bookcase. It's filled with mom's old books and the ones Uncle Gwendel gave me.-_

 _-It's my bed-_

 _-Uncle Gwendel gave me that doll. I wonder when he'll visit again…What did that penguin in my dream say again? "Where did I leave the key…?-_

She continued, moving to the door in the room.

- _Daddy locked the door. Use the Gold Leaf Key?-_

"Oh, I forgot I had that! Yes please!"

- _I…unlocked the door…I can leave…-_

The door opened and the screen faded black slowly. Eventually a picture of a blue sky appeared, the light tune from the beginning playing.

-" _Mari…There are so many things I wanted to teach you, to show you. But by the time you're old enough to understand, will I…be there for you? Mari…Always remember that you can do anything in your dreams if you try. You can change your life through your dreams. You have that kind of power. Find the_ _ **key**_ _that turns dreams into reality and the entire world will open for you.-_

 _-But, Mari…be careful. If you fall too far into your dreams, you won't ever wake up…I'm still searching for the key. When I find it I'll save both of us. But…if I don't…If I don't come back, Mari, then…I pray that you will find your way and save yourself…Mari…my darling daughter.-_

The screen faded back and a voice-over similar to the one in the beginning came over. The credits, the real credits, rolled by, paper like in appearance.

"Well…that was…kinda…cute?" Ruby offered.

"Oh my god, Red," Roman laughed.

"Well it, oh wait," Ruby stopped as the music changed tone, the screen getting a tint of red as another voice-over began.

" _Attention. Attention. Is this the end? Is this the real world? Or is this still the dream? Mary…Mary…ARE YOU AWAKE?"_

"Oh nooo," Ruby groaned, "it's not over? We haven't traumatized this little girl enough?"

"Well that's kinda the theme of these games, Red!"

"Oh nooo," Ruby continued to cry out

The credits returning with another terror giving feel, soon turning over to show pink words reading "The End".

* * *

Note concerning _Dreaming Mary_ :

 _Dreaming Mary_ is an indie, semi-horror RPG game about a little girl in her dream world. The girl you play as in the dream is Mary, so you get from the game's title. It's heavily implied, as you go through the game, that a lot of this is alluding to rape/molestation of a daughter by her father. The flower from Mary's room is a white lily, which often represents the idea of virginity, and this is explored more when Mary has to give up a flower petal if she loses the tasks the animals give her in return for their seed; more on this is that if you lose or answer incorrectly, the animals turn rather angry (except for Penn Guindel) and laugh, but still give you their seed, saying that you still deserve it for being such a good girl.

The two spellings of "Mary" and "Mari" is not a mistake. Mary is the girl in the dream, she's used as almost an escape for the one who is dreaming, Mari. Mari is the girl in the room, she's the girl who is dreaming and is the real protagonist of this story.

The animals each represent one of the animals found on the couch in the back room, but what's interesting is the penguin stuffed animal and the brown journal it's sitting on. The name of the uncle, Gwendel, is very similar to the penguin's name, Penn Guindel; and the Ana is most likely the mother, or sister of the uncle. Some people believe that the uncle was the one who molested Mari, but that's actually not it.

Each animal corresponds to a person and role to Mari from her real life. Bunnilda is, obviously, the maid; Penn Guindel is the uncle, and is the only one who is still kind to Mary if she loses; Foxanne is a tutor of sorts; and Boaris is the father, the one who molested Mari, which is seen heavily in his dialogue.

Mari is locked in her room, spending her time reading and looking out her window. When she goes up to the door, her dialogue seems almost morose as she says her daddy locked it; similarly, if you don't have the Gold Leaf key and are unable to unlock the door, Mari simply resigns and goes back to sleep, unsurprised by the fact that she can't leave her room.

This game really follows along the common theme of RPG horror games: the main character is a young girl who seems to be in some form of escapism from a trouble in her real life; these games will always start off cute and innocent, with smiling animals and bright colors and happy music, but will warp as the colors dim and turn into faded shades and the music shifts into minor keys that give off a sad or fearful mood.

I hope this helped clear some things up for anyone who was unsure of the game; I know I probably didn't get it off that well in my text.

I'd also like to thank everyone who's been leaving such positive comments on these past fics, it's really been the inspiration that's kept me going-even if i'm crying because I can't stop lol-it's just nice to see nice people in this ship community!


End file.
